


Looking for a breath of life

by defiersofthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan is a name of the continent they live on, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben Solo is an elf, Brief mentions of fire and burns, Elves, F/M, He likes her too but doesn't realize it, I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS, Just let them fly together, Meet BB-8 and C-3PO as birds, Meet R2-D2 as a pixie, Mention of symptoms of a panic attack in Ch. 1, Prince Ben Solo, Prompt Fic, Rey likes Ben's wings very much and him too but doesn't realize it, Soft Ben Solo, The word Amidala has a special meaning, fix-it AU, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/defiersofthestars
Summary: No one except few noble merchants has seen elves for many years on Alderaan.The shiny surface of his wings shimmer with all shades of gold, bright turquoise, deep blue, like a clear sky. He is alone and sits on the stones, as if sleeping, tilting his head with a thin silver crown on it. He is at her mercy.Putting her finger on the trigger of the crossbow, Rey aims just above his shoulders touched by his dark curls. She’ll be able to compete with that hero Plutt talks about. Buy medicinal potions.Those wings have already faded and sagged. She will bring the new ones.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 88
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea by wonderful @galacticidiots on Twitter: Ben likes to sun his wings on the deck and Rey likes to watch him. Too bad she’s also the Hunter tasked to kill him.
> 
> Fran, you're the best!
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy they story about elf!Ben and Rey who admires his wings!
> 
> Please mind the tags - as I've written, there will be a short and brief description of burns. I also mention some symptoms of a panic attack in the very end of the chapter that may by considered as hurtful to some people. The scene is highlighted in italics.

His wings with thin tips flutter and twist, exposing every scale of them to the sunlight. Their shiny surface shimmers with all shades of gold, bright turquoise, deep blue, like a clear sky. Fragile at first sight, such wings can carry their owners beyond the horizon, through mountains and lakes, lifting higher until the clouds are about to be at arm's length...

Rey scolds herself. It's not a good time for daydreaming. She is tired. And she didn’t stop here in order to admire an elf from behind rosehip bushes, even though she has never seen anyone more beautiful in her life. Teedos tell that the unfading beauty and hundreds of years of life among flowers and waterfalls had made them weak and soft – _frivolous_. Now Rey sees this is true: Aldera is so far away, and the elf doesn’t even have armor. He is alone and is sitting on the stones, as if sleeping, tilting his head with a thin silver crown. He is at her mercy.

A bag of herbs and metal pulls her shoulder back. Putting her finger on the trigger of a crossbow, Rey aims just above his shoulders touched by his dark curls. She knows how to do everything quickly and without too much noise – without killing.

A dart is just supposed to sedate him. Teedos would call her a coward, but... When she reveals her treasure, their cruel taunts and threats will fade forever. No one except few noble merchants has seen elves for many years on Alderaan. She’ll be able to compete with that hero Plutt talks about, waving at the glass case behind him. To buy medicinal potions.

 _Those_ wings have already faded and sagged. She will bring Plutt the new ones.

She doesn’t move. She makes no sound. Not a single blade of grass moves under her feet. Rosehip flowers sway in her face, exuding a strong sweet smell, but she doesn’t even blink.

The short dart silently cuts the air over the clearing – and freezes a moment after, engulfed by a wide palm. Turning abruptly, the elf stops it a few inches from his head.

Rey gets numb. He is much bigger than she expected. His muscles glimpse through a thin snow-white shirt, and, after straightening up to his full height, he becomes taller than her by almost a whole head. With one hand resting on the scabbard of his belt, the elf holds the dart with the other as if about to throw it back. His dark eyes under curly bangs scan the bushes and trees surrounding the clearing furiously, but Rey's curiosity is stronger than fear. Unlike other thieves, she could never deny herself the pleasure of holding a little thing or a flower in her hands, scanning it from all sides, admiring its shape and color before put it into a bag unceremoniously. So, now her eyes don’t look away from his pale face until meeting a heavy gaze.

“Raise your hands and show yourself,” his voice is low and hoarse. “It was imprudent to hide behind the rosehip bushes whose flowers the elves use for making amulets. You run – I’ll catch you at once.”

He says the last words curving his plush lips in a sneer. Something pricks Rey in her leg, and she clenches her teeth – she has had to endure even more pain before. She succumbed to pride, a fleeting urge to gain the title of Teedos’ legend, and now everything is made into feed for banthas. Maybe she should have stopped being soft and collecting herbs a long time ago. After all, it’s easy to hide a body in the forest.

Rey refuses to admit she still couldn’t kill defenseless creatures.

Kriff.

Throwing the crossbow over her shoulder and obediently raising her hands, she slowly comes out from behind the bushes and goes towards him – with her eyebrows raised and chin lifted, looking calmly and proudly. The elf's eyes widen for a moment (he clearly didn’t expect to see someone like her) and then narrow suspiciously. Coming closer, she notices a sharp nose and moles on his cheeks and can't help but calls him beautiful. And angry. Even the wings behind his back stretch, as if preparing to strike her down.

“I touched my crossbow, and it shot,” Rey shrugs easily, standing a few steps away.

“Oh, sure,” the elf nods.

She doesn’t give a damn if this overgrown blue butterfly doesn't believe her. If she is small and dirty compared to him.

If these are the last minutes of her life, he will not hear a word of supplication.

Too bad that the collected herbs will be lost. Some of them could have been given to shaaks in Plutt's yard, while the others could have been used for making the simplest cure for a hangover, which is in demand at the beginning of the grape season. Perhaps, she could have bought two loaves of bread and saved something for other needs.

“You decided to check it while accidentally passing by,” he continues.

“And who said it’s impossible?”

“Put your bag and crossbow to the ground.”

Rey snorts but obeys and even deliberately unties the bag to reveal its quite innocuous seeming contents. The elf continues to stare at her, even when she raises her hands again.

“Who are you?”

“I’m nothing.”

“I don’t know such species. Even those slimy creatures in the swamps behind the Ulgo Mountains call themselves Nikto.”

“It’s fine. I’m of a rare species.”

Rey winks at him, while everything inside her is turning into ice. She wonders if she would be able to kick him hard enough to escape, but he already steps away with caution. It looks like he is ready to repel the attack at any moment. She keeps thinking.

“Who sent you to kill me?” his nostrils flare with anger, but he doesn’t try to hurt her, still holding his hand on the scabbard. “How much did they offer?”

“You’re afraid of the killers and go walk alone in the forest? And then, even if I wanted to kill you, do you think I’d rat on my client?” she slightly spreads her fingers to the sides, wondering at his naivety.

He tilts his head to one side, examining her mud-splattered boots, battered dark green clothes, and a holster with knives on her belt. Her hands are bandaged till elbows, her face is wet with sweat and gray with dust.

“Are they worth protecting?”

Rey involuntarily parts her lips. Inhabitants of the Teedo village are scavengers. Thieves and robbers. Some of them can kill in case of coming across adversaries during the looting of another tomb or old dwarvish treasures: the gems found can be exchanged for beer, while utensils and other stuff can be sold in the market. And still, they didn’t kill her when she was found on the ashes many years ago – insteadб they helped and taught hew how to run fast and jump high, to climb trees, to fight and distinguish valuable metal from junk. (Another skill of stealing without anyone noticing is what she doesn’t use.) Although now all her “mentors” except Plutt are already died and she relies only on herself, Rey has learned _to survive_. And she continues to study every day.

The elf doesn't need to know all this, but Rey is angry anyway. It is Teedos’ fault that she finds herself in such a situation. In their world, you have to prove strength every day.

“I recognize the habits of savages like Teedos,” the elf says, as if hearing her thoughts. “They track down the victim in the forest or in the meadows peace and quiet. Then they kill and take everything of value to trade for drinks!”

“You don’t see anything from behind flowers at your waterfalls!” Rey cuts him off. “Many creatures simply have nowhere else to go! They survive as best they can, and not everyone decides to kill.”

He waves a dart pointedly.

“It’s sedative!” she snaps back, getting even more annoyed. “You would sleep while...”

She glances at his wings, shimmering in the sun, and stops. He frowns and looks over his shoulder, before staring at her again.

“You wanted to put me to sleep and cut off my wings?”

Her silence is more eloquent than any words. He involuntarily steps back, as if fearing that she would finish what she started, and even rising a little off the ground. But Rey, who should be excited about it, doesn’t feel satisfied.

“It can alleviate pain before the new ones start growing,” she mutters. Plutt said that elves could change wings like deer change horns and ground them into powder to help flowers bloom.

His eyebrows raise up.

“Do you think _this is_ what happens if the elves’ wings are cut off?” he asks quietly, and Rey suddenly feels herself terribly stupid. “If I cut your finger off right now, does a new one grow too?”

She shakes her head.

“Looks like you know nothing about us too,” the elf concludes, looking at her bewildered face. “Elves are not deer or lizards which horns and tails grow back. Cut off our wings and they won’t grow again. They crumble to dust, and their owners may lose the will to live. This,” he shudders, “is horrible.”

Rey agrees with him. Plutt's glass case reappears before her eyes. What will happen if he learns the truth about his trophy? But the thought that all these years she has been looking _at a fake_ was comforting.

“Our wings are not temporary decorations,” the elf continues. “We are born with them under our skin, and they help us can take care of forests and rivers, support the growth of plants...”

Her sympathy fades away.

“You seem to be bad at it, since your herbs are so expensive,” Rey says sharply, stretching her stiff hands. The elf doesn’t take his wary eyes from them.

“I do not…”

“Rich people rarely get sick, and the ordinary ones often don’t have enough money. They use clover and bells that mean little without spells. And Hypericum barely helps healing burns.”

She points to the bag on the ground, from where several branches are sticking out, grimacing with displeasure. The leaves that she had recently laid on her hands have already scuffed.

“Are you sick too?” the elf asks. She raises her eyebrows – why does he care? Doesn’t he still have to suspect her of attempted murder?

He examines the bandages on her arms.

“What do you have there?”

Why is he still talking to her? Does he want to know her weaknesses and then hit even harder? Or mock?

“You could’ve killed me,” the elf said, receiving no response. “But you didn’t. You _won’t_ get and sell my wings. Instead, you can brag to your... comrades that you’ve made the elf share his magic and cure you.”

A semblance of a smile reappears on his lips. Rey frowns. What's the catch? Does he want her to die in front of everyone, coughing up blood?

His wings flutter impatiently.

“Elves don't lie. You’re hurting. So?”

Finally, Rey sits down on the stones, bending her tired back. Her long brown braid almost reaches the ground. The elf is still out of her reach. Slowly, Rey unwinds the bandages, first from one hand and then from the other, and folds it next.

The skin on top resembles a reddened tree bark – rough, covered with scars that have barely become pale over the years. A soft breeze touches these old wounds, and she can’t hold back a sigh of relief. She dreams of finally dipping her hands in cold water when there’s no one around...

“A fire?” the elf asks impassively and comes closer.

She nods and looks up, expecting to see disgust on his handsome face. Squeamishness. Gloating towards a stupid girl who can only collect plants and scavenge. But he looks at her hands like a healer – seriously and even a little with pity. The tips of his wings reach for her, as if they are about to stroke her head, but this doesn’t happen.

“They scratch the wounds instead of protecting them,” he points at the dirty bandages. “You need cotton. It grows in the Glarus Valley.”

“Yeah, I should’ve gone there a long time ago,” Rey snorts.

“I think you can find it in the market,” the elf doesn’t understand her joke. “If you don’t have enough money, you can offer them flowers of the rose hip bush that you were hiding behind. They make good amulets that fend off the evil eye.”

“I got it.”

He glances at the dart once more, then at her, before finally sitting down by her side. Rey smells roses and strawberries. It turns out that deep in his dark eyes hide golden and green sparks. The pointy tips of his ears peered out from beneath his raven black hair.

“And you’re not asking me to swear that I won’t do anything to you?”

“I think you're not so stupid,” the elf sighs wearily, as if explaining basic things to a child. “That’s why such an order might be considered to be offensive.”

Rey almost laughs. Elves really should stay out of the sight of strangers, otherwise they will all be killed.

“Do elves know how to take care of human feelings?”

“Of all the people I’ve seen before, you are not the worst one,” he already rummages in the bag on his belt. “So why not?”

Her smile fades. She is accustomed to insults from Teedos and perceives them as a natural part of her life. But the thought that someone may treat her differently, barely knowing her, was new. And incomprehensible.

To Rey's great surprise, he smiles a bit and pulls out a little bag of herbs. Then he sniffs it.

“Not exactly what I hoped to find, but it would do too. Do you have water?”

Her hand slides past the knives to the case on her hip.

Long pale fingers begin to tear and spread leaves and petals on her skin, acting gently and almost tenderly. Rey recognizes peppermint, nettle, hops, and marigolds and turns her attention to something purple and fragrant. At the same time, the elf hums something under his breath, and the plants began to seem to move in time. Rey shakes her head and immediately feels one of the wings flapping in front of her face, as if calming her nerves.

“Don’t be afraid.”

“I'm not afraid,” she snaps back, squinting at the sparkling scales. “I saw worse things.”

“I have no doubt.”

Pouring water from a flask into his palm, he sprinkles her hands, continuing to whisper in an undertone. Rey moves her fingers, enjoying the smell of plants and the coolness of the water.

“Luke would be proud,” the elf mutters, more to himself than to her.

He gently averts her fingers before she could touch the bandages. His hands are still wet but warm.

“You’d better not move.”

Not believing her eyes, she watches the elf – with his elegant crown and luxurious wings and clothes without a single speck – bandaging her rough hands that only know tarnished metal and the plants that will be later exchanged for food.

“Don’t forget about cotton. The Glarus Valley.”

He tucks in the tip of the bandage and puts his bag with remaining herbs on her lap.

“Take it. The herbs will help you treat wounds. You can use them again in a few days, when my enchantment ends – well, or sell it.”

She silently looks at the bag. Then at him. Everything seems unrealistic.

“Why are you doing this?”

He tilts his head to one side and thoughtfully moves his wings. Rey watches the gold and blue veins sparkling in the sun.

“A formidable Teedo scavenger decides to keep me alive. Looks like not everything is lost for me,” he points at the bag. “You can also brew mint and lavender in hot water. They treat not only wounds, but the soul too.”

Lavender is that purple flower. Rey suppresses the urge to laugh at his pomp and returns to her usual thoughts.

“Now I owe you one.”

But the elf shakes his head.

“If it’s easier for you, consider it a form of gratitude for telling me about medicinal herbs. I’ll make sure the King and the Queen find out about this.”

“Do you know them?” Rey frowns. He is dressed and behaves too simply for a wealthy nobleman. Unable to restrain herself, she glances at the bag on his belt, where something much more valuable than a bag of herbs could still remain, something which would cost more and would not provoke new Teedos’ ridicule...

The elf's eyes narrow, watching her expression as if reading her thoughts.

“Do you still want to kill me?” he asks calmly.

“This happens when you live with Teedos,” Rey shrugs.

He doesn’t smile.

“Are you bound by a contract? Why don't you leave? Why don’t you settle in another place?”

 _Because everything could be even worse in another place._ _Because I'm afraid of being good-for-nothing. Because no one else cares about me._

“I have to go,” Rey gets up and goes to her things. The elf twists her dart in his fingers, as if not knowing what to do with it.

“You can keep it, Your Excellency,” Rey takes pity. “If you’re going to continue walking here, every little bit will help. Not everyone knows the truth about... your wings.”

“Thank you,” the elf says seriously. Rey feels goosebumps run down her back under the force of his gaze. “What’s your name?”

_He is not like Teedos._

_He already could have killed you hundreds of times._

_And you are unlikely to ever meet again._

“Rey,” she answers. A simple sharp sound, like a stroke of a dagger. But the elf thinks about the flapping of wings that cut across the sunny sky over green meadows. Her eyes are the same green.

“And yours?”

“Ben”.

A simple soft sound is like a little stone hitting water. But Rey thinks about the rattling of the wooden figures she carved for herself. There are rough flowers, sticks, and disks by the window of her little house that the wind plays at night with .

She looks again at the elf’s wings – beautiful, light, reflecting the rays of sun like a mirror – and realizes that she could never give them to this disgusting old man, Plutt. Even for a whole bag of food. Even for the herbs she needs so much.

“Be careful,” she nods to the elf... _Ben_. He nods back. His gaze softens.

“You too, Rey.”

With a sharp flap of his wings, he rises above the ground with his dark curls dancing in the air and then disappears behind the tops of the trees. His wings sparkle in the sun, turning into real gold.

Rey exhales and puts a hand to her forehead. It's the most incredible day of her life. She squeezes the little bag of herbs he left her to make sure this is not a dream. It smells roses and strawberries too.

While picking flowers of the rose hip bush, Rey thinks Teedos are right: this elf is frivolous. Also, he is beautiful. And, despite the initial threats, he can be called mild without contempt. Few creatures can afford such a luxury.

She leaves the forest and goes to the Juran Mountains, at the foot of which Teedos live. She doesn’t want to think about them meeting her, instead looking at the sky where evening clouds begin to gather. Rey wonders if Ben would like to touch them.

*

Prince Benjamin Organa Solo returned shortly before sunset. He was thoughtful and stern. He refused dinner and immediately flew to the cabinet of Lord Armitage Hux who is responsible for relations with the few merchants allowed to visit the elven lands and buy fabrics, herbs and crafts for subsequent sale. He flew away a few minutes later, flushing with anger, clutching a sheet of parchment in his hand, and went higher into the library. He left the medical section holding a mountain of scrolls and headed towards his quarters. His best friends, Lord Finn Storm and Lord Poe Dameron, flew to pick him up for a musical evening and eventually left him alone. Then Prince Benjamin demanded to bring him a jug of water with mint and lavender (not strawberry wine as usual) and flew over the marble balcony laying out the scrolls.

Lady Amilyn Holdo, who is in excellent relations with the servants in the royal palace of Aldera, tells all this to Queen Leia Organa Solo. And the Queen, who is well aware of her son’s indifference to trade relations and skeptical attitude to all sections of the library except for poems, spreads her pearly wings and personally appeals to him. Let it be known, all the elven kingdoms have lived peacefully for many decades.

He sits cross-legged on the floor, so that his flapping wings would not interfere with reading, and mutters something under his breath. Ahead is a wonderful view of the river penetrating the valley and flowing into the Silver Sea far beyond the horizon, but he pays no attention to it. The night is supposed to be quiet and warm.

“I thought you went to listen to music, Ben,” Leia says softly and touches his shoulder. “Are you unwell?”

“It's all right, Your Majesty,” his absent answer is accompanied by the rustle of a smoothed scroll.

“I didn’t notice you being interested in medicinal herbs to a greater extent than was necessary for your classes.”

“You didn’t notice many things. This isn’t just about me,” he snaps back. “I’ve met Armitage today and found out the prices for medicinal herbs are much higher than they should be. Why do gingerbells which are abundant in the Sun Valley cost as much as the rare starblossoms that can only be found on the Apalis Coast? The juice of its leaves treats tumors much better, but people who need it cannot buy it. Then why do we sell them at all?"

His demanding eyes meet with surprised maternal ones, same brown and deep.

“I am sure that Armitage has everything under control.”

“He was very surprised to learn that not all people are rich,” Ben grinned mockingly. “And it’s ridiculous to keep the high price for shipping ladalums from the rain forests, given the distance. Do you remember if lavender grows in the Juran Mountains?”

“Behind the Baliss Ridge,” the Queen nods, and he makes a note on a parchment with the quill he always uses only for calligraphy.

Leia sits next to him, gracefully clasping her hands on her white dress and straightening her high golden crown. Ben looks in surprise at his mother, who has suddenly been so close. Until now, she has not shown much interest in his studies, sharing all the royal duties between herself and her husband. And the younger brother of hers who considered himself the brightest, Ben bitterly recalls.

“Did you get hurt? Or burned?” Leia asks, gently looking into his eyes and noticing blush appearing on his cheeks. Ben can’t be mad at her.

“No, not me,” he looks up at the river. In the distance, in the estate of the Rists, dances begin, lights flashing above water.

“Did any of your friends get into trouble?”

Ben grins. Is it possible to consider that sharp-tongued, covered in mud girl he has met while resting after another feast in the depths of the Teral Forest at the border with the human kingdom as a friend? A _non_ -killer. A thief struck by his wings – her green eyes practically shone. He knows a little about the life beyond the borders of Aldera and understands that Teedos are not distinguished by their love of beauty that could not be sold or melted down. The girl – Rey – is different. And her hands...

“Did you know that some people believe we always grow new wings after the previous ones got cut?” he asks quietly.

Leia shakes her head in horror.

“What happened to you, Ben?!”

“Someone told me about the life near the Juran mountains...”

*

All that Rey brings Plutt – the entire pieces of dwarf chain mails, a helmet, and also several huge bunches of plants – draws the usual dismissive laughter of other people and creatures always hanging around in a large mess hall next to Plutt’s den. Through the dirty windows the light in which flies circle is barely visible, the floor is dirty, and the smell of beer and swill is unbearable.

“This will cost...” Plutt writes some squiggles on the dirty sheet of parchment with a wrinkled goblin paw and gives it to her. Rey raises her eyebrows.

“Yesterday you gave Watto twice as much for a small bag of coins!”

“These coins came from the ancient times of dwarf king Jar Jar. I know a collector who would be very happy with them. We’ll certainly melt chain mail down, and your plants are good, but...” he waves his hand contemptuously in front of his flat nose, “now they are in low demand.”

 _You swamp bastard_. That durable metal of dwarf chain mails can be used for anything. She herself doesn’t approach the fire, but she knows that in skillful hands it can work wonders.

“And what if you look at this?” she puts Ben’s bag on the table from where she managed to hide a few herbs for herself. “Here are elven herbs for healing wounds, spellbound by their nobles.”

She almost regrets her decision when she sees Plutt’s fingers with dirty yellow nails covering a soft velvet fabric.

“Where could someone like you get this?” he looks her up and down. To Rey’s credit, she is much cleaner and tidier than most of his closest friends.

“I met one elf in the woods and wanted to shoot him. He offered an exchange.”

Rey is a bad liar – the others always feel it – so she has learned how to tell stories from a convenient point of view. The dining room behind her becomes quieter.

“You? You threatened an elf?” Plutt bursts out laughing, and the other scavengers join him. Rey rolls her eyes. “You can only pick flowers and carry rust stuff! Admit it, you just found this bag.”

“I told the truth. But since you don’t need it, then fine,” Rey reaches for the bag, and he grabs her wrist roughly, knowing full well about her wounds. Thanks to Ben's enchantment, she doesn’t even frown. Plutt sees it too and his eyes pop out of his head.

“Got it now?” she pulls out her hand and triumphantly raises her chin. “He gave me herbs in exchange for his wings. Just so you know, if you cut them off, they won’t grow again.”

Plutt looks back at his case, filled with even greater pride. Rey bites her tongue; she wasn’tconfident enough to tell him the rest.

She leaves the quiet mess hall looking like a winner and holding three “cards” for payment.

For several days, Rey has been sleeping just fine. Ben's herbs reduced pain in her hands, and she even put some of them on the bandages on her shoulder blades. The fire injured not only her hands many years ago, and her constant motion and rare rest have greatly delayed the recovery of her back. Sometimes in the mornings she can still see blood on the bandages.

Today she decides to go to the market through the meadows of the Sun Valley, alone as always.

The Teedo village is located in the wasteland, in the middle of the ancient battlefields, but Rey always seeks to go away to where there is green. Plutt is right - she really loves flowers, she loves stroking their petals and letting leaves pass between her fingers. But since ancient relics are more valuable, she has to carry metal from old dwarvish caves too.

She goes past the wide Baliss Ridge, a border with the elven lands. From there the path leads down to the meadows and further into the city. The heat grows stronger, and Rey stops to take a sip of water.

She hears a clatter of hooves from behind.

“Hey, wasteland elf!”

Kriff. Watto is the only one who has his own horse. And this nasty slug Jabba is here too.

Rey puts her flask back and continues walking until the gray horse overtakes her and stands across the road.

“ _Plutt_ has wings. What do you want?” she asks Watto sharply. Watto, a fat red-faced dwarf, dismounts and stands up, hands resting on his hips.

“Why so rude? We just wanted to compliment you. Very few would dare to threaten an elf.”

“I'm flattered. Safe journey,” Rey steps aside, but he blocks her path.

“Did he really tell you that their wings don’t grow back?”

“Yes,” she answered, tensing.

“Awful,” Watto exchanges a look of feigned sympathy with Jabba. “Really awful. Yeah, and I’d also like to thank you for Hypericum. I coughed last night, and your herbs are really helpful. Can you tell me about your path back to the village that day? I want to pick more myself.”

_Who does he take her for?_

“Along the old Royal Road,” it was partly true.

“Doesn't Hypericum grow in the Teral forest?” Jabba asks.

“And there too. Who cares?” Rey starts to worry. Who is she to make elves listen to her? If this fool is going to nap there again...

“There’re a few miles between them,” Watto says. “Rey, you're a bright girl. Plutt doesn't appreciate that, but I do. I can give you protection. A part of my booty, so you can buy food.”

“Why so generous?”

Rey stares at him. And here it is:

“Tell me about that elf. Have you made an appointment?”

“I _threatened_ him,” she reminds them through her teeth clenched. “Do you think he's so stupid? Or did you drink too much yesterday?”

“Rey,” Watto tilts his head to one side. “Of course, I know you’re a great warrior and you can scare anyone...”

Jabba giggles.

“...but elves are very cunning, and you are just a scavenger, baby. What did he promise you not to betray him? Gold, silk gowns or...”

He managed to say a few more words just before his face meets sand on the ground, his hands pressed to his stomach. Jabba pulls his knife. Rey gives him a contemptuous look and gets out hers. Until now, they haven’t dare to threaten her like this, but her patience bursts too.

“I think you need to sleep it off, _babies_.”

“The knife won’t help here, Jabba,” Watto says, spitting on the ground and finally leaving his unctuous tone.

_He scratches the stones by something and after a moment holds a lit candle in front of Rey's face. She opens her mouth, trying to swallow air, but fails. Her hand holding the knife trembles. A tiny flame causes the explosion of pain in her injured hands and back, raises terrible screams in her memory, and she can’t find the strength to turn away. Jabba and Watto move forward. Her legs move back to the steep edge, beyond which far below lays a valley. Too far._

_“Tell the truth, you rat!” Watto growls. “Do you know where he’ll be today?”_

_Rey shivers, unable to make a sound with her throat. He waves the candle in front of her nose, and she closes her eyes, reminding herself to breathe. Slowly and deeply. One more step back brings her on the very edge. Small pebbles silently fly down._

_“You’re really enchanted. Elves are dangerous creatures,” a smarmy voice follows her. Rey knows she could kick and knock him to the ground and then jump onto the horse and ride away, but she can’t even move. A sob bursts out of her mouth against her will._

_She opens her eyes in the frantic hope they would stop. But Watto and Jabba look at her like predators for prey, and the candle keeps burning. Not a single soul is around._

_“Come on, Rey!” Watto's voice echoes from the stones._

_“Let us stop the spell, you brainless fool!”_

_She is able to take a tiny little step, but the fire is still in her field of vision. She breaks a sweat. A rumble grows in her ears, and she can hardly focus her eyes._

_Watto wants to say something else, but suddenly he flinches and falls. The dart protruded from his neck seems familiar to Rey. Nearby, struck by a hail of stones, collapses Jabba. Rey looks at the candle that keeps burning even after falling and rolls right to her and feels herself falling into the void._

Suddenly, gold and turquoise flash before her eyes, and someone catches her waist. A stream of fresh air hits her in the face and plunges into the darkness smelling like flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey wakes up and falls back into sleep in a moment. It is very soft and warm. Sometimes there are voices nearby, quiet and loud, calm and angry. She knows one of them, low and soft as velvet. Someone rubs her face with a sponge, touches her fingers and back, and she wants to break free but fails, so she leans back on the softest pillow in the world, submitting herself to fate and those at whose mercy she is now. Sometimes she gets haunted by the flames from which Plutt rises brandishing his sword, and Rey clings to bed as she can, staying away from him and shaking her head. Then the smell of flowers envelops her, and everything disappears.

After a time that feels like decades Rey is able to open her eyes and then blinks again, blinded. The sleeves of her shirt, the silk blanket, the pillars of the bed, the walls and the openwork wooden door around are all pure white. Behind a huge balcony to the left she sees the edge of a green meadow illuminated by the sun. Nearby on a nightstand is a vase with a bouquet of wildflowers, and their gentle smell makes Rey sigh with pleasure.

“I died and went to heaven,” she thinks. Her hair is loosened and smells of roses, and her back and arms are re-bandaged. She has never touched such soft fabric.

Behind the vase, she notices a stack of green cloth in which she recognizes her things. Recent memories falls like a cold shower.

Watto and his threats. A candle in front of her eyes (Rey clenches her fist and focuses on the smell of flowers), causing her to panic. Then Watto and Jabba falling to the ground and her flight into the abyss. Or not?

Ben. Ben was there and saved her, and that means...

She sits in bed and looks around, feeling her head spinning. He brought her to Aldera. To his lands.

“Ben?” Rey calls hoarsely, not hoping for an answer. Nevertheless, behind the openwork door a silhouette appears, and she instinctively pulls her knees to her chest.

A short girl in thin red robes comes in. Her dark hair gathered in a beautiful bun reveals neat pointy ears.

“Good morning,” she smiles brightly at Rey, who continues to stare silently, and slowly walks to the bed.

“You overslept for many hours, Lady Rey. How are you feeling?”

Did she just hear that? _Lady?_

“Just Rey. It's all right,” she says warily. Wings of saturated scarlet-color with black dots were closed behind the elf’s back, and Rey automatically notes that Ben’s wings are more beautiful. She has no weapons or crown. Is she his wife?

Well. If she runs, she will throw a blanket and then grabs that crystal vase...

“My name is Rose Tiko,” the elf’s gentle voice interrupts her plan. “His Highness has ordered you to be watched until you wake up.”

“What? His Highness?” Rey asks, feeling the panic rising again inside of her.

Did Ben break an important law by bringing her here? What will they do with her now? And with him too?

“He was very worried about you. Our healers didn’t find fresh scratches, but they treated your burns, poor thing,” Rose shakes her head sympathetically. “You had nightmares. Sometimes they could hardly calm you down.”

Ben asked the Prince to call the healers to help her? It seems that he really is one of the important courtiers. Rey is still nervous, but she feels herself rested as never before.

“Thank you,” she says softly, trying to get used to Rose's wide smile. Few smiled at her, and not with good intentions.

“Stay in bed. I’ll send word to His Highness and have a servant bring food. You must be very hungry!”

Rey puts her hand to her stomach rumbled at the thought of food, deciding that she won’t take a bite into her mouth until she sees Ben.

Meanwhile, Rose steps out onto the balcony and whistles. A white dove with an orange neck lands on her hand.

“Tell them our guest has woken up, Astrobee,” she orders. Watching it, she once again smiles at Rey and disappears behind the door.

Rey dares to move. The tight bandages made it difficult to use her shoulders. She throws back the blanket and stands barefoot on the stone floor. She takes a couple of steps and grabs a post supporting a canopy. A soft nightgown touches her ankles, her long hair that she usually braids falls on her face.

She has absolutely no idea what will happen next. Will the elves ask her about Teedos? Maybe they want to make her a spy? Does she need to admit that she’s a bad liar?

Her hands tremble when she thinks about returning. Teedos probably consider her dead, and Rey doesn’t want to dissuade them. What if she turns the elves down? Will she be sacrificed to the spirits of nature? Rey knows about their special relationship with plants and animals, and that their holidays are accompanied by dancing and singing. Who knows, what if sacrifices take place there too? And what will happen to Ben?

But first, she needs to look around. By the wall next to the balcony, she notices a large mirror in a forged frame – a very delicate and beautiful work, for which she could get half the village of Teedos. Unable to overcome the temptation, Rey comes closer.

Elves wash away the eternal layer of dirt from her face, so that freckles can be seen on her tan cheeks and forehead. Her clean, combed hair that reaches her waist wrapped her figure in a golden brown waterfall. Through the thin fabric of a white shirt one can see the curves of her body. Rey cringes: she always wears baggy clothes where it is easy to hide weapons and which doesn’t attract too much attention. Several times she had to fight off persistent suitors. She notices a silk bedspread on the edge of the bed, throws it over her shoulders, and suddenly thinks she is beautiful – almost as Rose.

Cautiously, fearing to lose her balance, she ventures out onto the stone balcony without railings. To the left of the wall come thick green shoots of wild scarlet roses, to which Rey immediately reaches out. A light breeze rises, and they press themselves against her palm, as if fawning. An amazing elven city lies in front of her – with its small houses and huge mansions with bright roofs settled right on the branches of huge trees or at their roots. They are decorated with towers and skillful carvings and connected to each other by openwork bridges. Flowers are _everywhere_ , and on her right, Rey sees a bright blue river separating the city from the endless meadows.

She finds that life is in full swing in the city. Wings of all colors of rainbow flicker in the sun, long gowns flap in the breeze after their owners who fly alone or in groups. She sees a whole family – two adult elves and a little one. Her wings are weak, so both parents hold her hands. Rey smiles sadly: at least someone can find support from them.

Rose gasps behind her.

“La... Rey, please go back to bed! You can feel dizzy.”

She reaches out, but Rey goes on her own. As soon as she manages to sit on the bed, there is a flapping of wings. A shadow covers the balcony.

“Your Highness,” Rose crouches in a curtsy. Rey swallows and clenches her fists.

Ben enters the room swiftly, with a silver crown on his head, his dark blue robes matching in color with his wings. Behind him, she manages to see a couple of elves, not taking their prying eyes from her.

“How are you feeling, Rey?” his voice is calm, but his eyes are alarmed. “Is something bothering you? Do you need something? Do you want to eat or drink?”

“Ben,” she is glad to see him, but she needs to be careful. She lowers her voice. “Is the Prince here? Does he want to see me? Is he angry about me here?”

Someone on the balcony hides his laughter. Ben turns around, and Rey sees a young curly orange-winged elf quickly covering his mouth with his hand. Another one, with dark skin and sandstone-colored wings, pokes him in the ribs with his elbow.

“I assure you, my lady, he’s very happy,” the curly one bows ceremonially.

Rey looks at Ben, bewildered, waiting for an explanation. He spreads his arms, as if asking for forgiveness, and it hits her. The swearing is right there at the tip of her tongue.

“You...” She clutches the bedspread more tightly, as if hoping to hide, and moves away from him. “You’re _the Prince of Aldera_!”

It sounds like a charge, but Rey is really angry. And scared. As soon as she hangs on to something true, it immediately turns out to be a lie. And Ben... _His Highness_ is no exception. She gets goosebumps, feeling nauseous. It’s all like a nightmare.

Ben quickly kneels, and Rey hears Rose's quiet sigh.

“Sorry. I haven’t have an opportunity to say it before,” he raises his eyebrows expressively, recalling the circumstances of their first meeting. “But it doesn’t change anything. You’re my guest, and you can stay here as long as you want. We’ll heal your wounds. Don’t be afraid.”

His hand moves slightly, as if he wants to touch Rey but doesn’t dare. His brown eyes don’t leave her face. She sighs heavily, accepting the fact that she encroached on the wings of the Prince of Aldera himself.

“I thought all elves wear crowns,” Rey admits, blushing. She has walked backwards and forwards the land for many miles around the village, climbed into the mountains, descended into the mines and yet didn’t know basic things.

Ben's lips twitch.

“If you will excuse me, Your Highness,” another elf intervenes, “I want to assure milady that most often we are really depicted with crowns on our heads, so her mistake is quite natural.”

“Sure, of course!” It seems that Ben is very happy to be able to calm Rey. She dares to smile, and he stands up.

“Let me introduce Lord Finn Storm (the elf who just spoke to her bows) and Lord Poe Dameron (the curly jolly elf raises his eyebrows expressively and follows suit). They’re my friends and advisers.”

“Milady,” Poe holds out his hand to her. “I’ve heard about your beauty from the Prince, but in reality you are just as charming.”

Rey lowers her gaze, not knowing what to do. Say thank you? Keep silent? _Why did Ben ever say that?_

A knock on the door saves her. An elf in a modest gray dress comes with a full tray of food. Rey straightens her back, inhaling unfamiliar but delicious smells.

“I asked to bring several different dishes, so that milady could choose what she wants, Your Highness,” Rose tells Ben.

Rey is torn between admiration and panic. No one ever offered her to choose food and called “milady”. No one prepared a separate room. No one complimented her appearance. To her horror, she realizes that she is about to cry.

It seems that Ben sees it too.

“Thank you, Tishra. I think Rey needs some rest. I ask everyone to leave,” he says, stepping aside so that his advisers don’t see Rey.

“Yes, Prince Benjamin,” Finn and the others bow and fly out through the balcony.

Ben walks away to take a look at what the maid brought, and Rey puts her hand to her mouth. No matter how hard she tries, tears still run down her cheeks.

“I think you’d better start with something light. Here,” he offers her a plate with a slice of white bread and vegetables of various shapes and colors, before flinching when she bursts into tears, clutching her fists to her chest.

This is just too much. She, a rootless scavenger, is treated like a queen. The elf prince himself is offering her food. Rey feels like an impostor who can’t even express her gratitude.

“What's the matter?” Ben asks in alarm. “Where does it hurt? Should I call the healers?”

His questions make her cry even more.

“Oh gods... Poe is always better at this,” he mutters, hesitating for a moment, and then hugs her, holding her shoulders prudently. Soon Rey falls silent, resting her forehead on his broad chest.

“S-sorry, Your Highness.”

“Ben,” he corrects.

“I... I'm very, very grateful, Ben. Believe me,” she raises a tear-stained face, and he barely restrains himself from wiping her tears with his thumbs. “I almost attacked you, and you... It's so beautiful, so calm here. Sorry. I’ll figure out how to repay you for my salvation.”

She looks at her callused fingers peeking out from beneath the sleek sleeves covered with delicate embroidery.

“We won’t talk about payment until you get better,” Ben says firmly. “It's a miracle that I was there that day.”

“What did you do in the mountains?”

“I came after lavender. The field is located behind the Baliss Ridge. Men can’t get there, so...”

“You and everyone else should refrain from long-distance flights,” Rey warns. Questions of survival always brings her to life. “I should have guessed how it would be when I sold your herbs to Plutt. Watto and Jabba wanted to know where to find you.”

She stops herself realizing that she has just given the Prince orders. Again. But besides a sense of duty, she also worries for his life. Few have received such attention so far.

“We have increased security in the mountains as a precaution. I heard you were told to let stop the spell. You... did you protect me?” he specifies, and the grip on her shoulders becomes a little stronger.

“Those dwarves are not the kind to scavenge only,” Rey explains, looking away. “They steal from others. They can kill. I don't think you deserve it. Especially now, when I know that you are the Prince of Aldera.”

Ben pulls away, and Rey stops her to not to reach for him.

“The elves need you,” she adds, believing it will be right.

“They need _my parents_. And gods know I want them to live as long as possible,” the bitterness in his firm voice is clear.

They remain silent. Rey feels that she hurt him, and she doesn’t know how to fix it. Maybe he has brothers or sisters who will inherit the throne? Or is he afraid that he will fail his parents?

“Your family didn't get mad at you for me being here? You told them... everything?”

_Everything as it was in reality, or in his own way, like she justified herself to him?_

Ben pushes his hair back from his face.

“Everything. The King and the Queen will be glad to hear that you woke up.”

He notices the horror on Rey's face and goes on, pronouncing each word slowly and softly:

“Remember what I’m saying now. No one will blame you, no one will put you in prison or execute. While you’re here, you can forget about fear.”

Rey always remembers fear – this is the only way she can deal with it. But she understands what Ben wants to say.

Making sure now Rey is ready to eat, he hands her a plate. The bread melts in her mouth, and the vegetables freshen her dry throat. After several days of hunger, she can eat everything that is on the tray – bread, cheese, fruits, pies – but Rey knows that gluttony would make her feel really bad.

“I have enough food for a whole week,” she remarks, driving away the thought of whether she could steal the bread in order to survive the first time after leaving the elves. She will have to go to other lands, and who knows how soon she will be able to find a job.

“Rey,” Ben seems to be reading her mind again, “you can always ask for more.”

_After all, there really should be enough food in the palace, right?_

“The healers will examine your wounds again today,” Ben continues. “The burns on your back are very serious, but I think that over time only small marks will remain there and on your hands.”

“It will be enough if the pain disappears,” Rey says hastily. He nods wearily, as if he didn’t expect to hear anything different.

“I need to get back to business. Your words have made us pay attention to the terms of trade agreements with the kingdoms of people.”

Rey feels sad. Despite the thought that one day she will still have to pay the elves _(because nothing gets for free)_ , Ben's presence is reassuring. He already stands on the threshold of the balcony, adding:

“Have a rest. I'll ask Rose to be with you.”

“That’s not necessary. I can handle myself,” Rey protests, not wanting to become an even greater burden.

“You will be bored,” Ben threatens. “I have told her to keep an eye on you before, and she didn't mind a bit. And you can always ask her to leave.”

Rey nods obediently, now beginning to worry.

“Ben, does she...”

“The courtiers know that we met in the forest and you warned me of danger, and I gave you herbs for this,” Ben asks her to spare him all objections with his look. “I'll visit you later, I promise.”

After receiving a return nod, he spreads his wings and disappears.

*

Rose is all fun and care. While a group of healers led by Harter Kalonia examines Rey’s wounds (which look much better now) and change her bandages, the court lady tells her that the Prince had forgotten about daily feasts, spending much more time in the chamber with his parents, discussing relations with the kingdoms allied to Aldera. That he had begun to fly on flower meadows more often and talk with plants for many hours to support their growth. And that he had ordered to prepare several gowns for Rey while she would be here.

“This is superfluous,” Rey starts immediately, watching the ointment be applied to her hands. “I already have clothes.”

Rose widens her eyes and squints at the dirty green pile. Even after washing, her huge tunic and trousers don’t look well.

“With all due respect, Rey... it's in a terrible state. And you shouldn’t walk around the palace in a nightgown.”

Rey agrees, although she feels that the more she gets in Aldera, the harder it will be for her to leave it when her wounds heal. If her gowns are as beautiful as Rose's, she will never have the heart to sell them. Or to destroy so no one will find.

Meanwhile, Rose begins to question Rey about the lands beyond Aldera’s borders. Has she ever been to Tatooine Steppe? Gone down into Corellian Mines for gems? Walked in Naboo Meadows? And is it true that fish in Lake Mon Calamari can talk?

At first, Rey answers reluctantly: the more others know about you, the harder they can hit later. But over time, she surrenders under the naive gaze of Rose and gets a taste for it recalling the most interesting things she has seen during the search for valuable stuff. Rose is young by the standards of the elves and doesn’t dare to fly far from the capital, so she is interested in every little thing. In response she tells Rey about the vegetables and fruits they grow in the palace orchards, as well as the workshops and the blacksmith shop run by her sister Paige.

Thinking about fire, Rey nervously rubs her elbows. Perhaps someday she will be able to stop being afraid.

The next uncertain question makes her laugh.

“And do you... do you like to read?”

“I used to read only notes indicating how much bread and money I’ll get for my loot,” Rey snorts.

“Oh…”

Rose covers her fingers with her own sympathetically, and Rey suppresses the urge to pull away. It is... sincere, as the elves can’t lie. She doesn’t do this because she wants to curry favor.

“Kaydel, another maid of honor of Her Majesty, has read almost the entire library,” Rose tells her, smiling conspiratorially. “Only Prince Benjamin reads more than her. I brought you some of his favorite poems.”

“This is interesting,” Rey thinks and can’t help smiling. Rose reads, translating the text in the general language from Elven, on the fly. The first story is about elf Pater who spent his life contemplating the beauty of the world and giving meaning to the simplest things: a ribbon on a child’s hand, sparkling wings of a dragonfly, the taste of morning dew on strawberries. With delight, Rey even closes her eyes, listening to Rose's singing voice. The second story makes her cry. It tells of a warrior who traded his soul to the insidious spirit of darkness in order to save the life of his love and turned into a monster that almost destroyed his own kingdom. At the cost of incredible efforts, she managed to reverse the spell. Before he would have a chance to kiss her, she had died.

“ _Amidala_ ,” Rose says. “That’s how they call each other. This word has no analogues in the general language. It’s more than "my love." It’s like... a star that guides you home, it’s warmth in your soul driving away fear, it’s the wind supporting your wings. Your breath, you know? Without _Amidala_ , you won’t see the difference between a green meadow and a dry desert, joy and grief. The world around becomes colorless. For elves, to call someone like that means to admit that you cannot live without him or her."

“Very beautiful,” Rey whispers. _Amidala_. The word echoes in her thoughts, both beautiful and... terrible. Friendship can be dangerous, and love all the more. She remembers the elven family she has seen before. Do they call each other the same?

The day slowly wears on. Two gowns, green and blue, are brought into Rey's room, as well as a beige tunic and pants and a pair of light leather shoes. Standing in the middle of the room, she fascinatedly examines the light fabric that looks like frozen streams of water and wind miraculously taking on a concrete form. She carefully runs her fingers along the folds and looks back at Rose.

“I think it’s time for a short walk,” she shines with happiness, as if she has made all of this herself. “I'm sure you have never seen anything more beautiful than the palace gardens in your life!”

“But Ben...”

“Prince Benjamin didn’t say you’re a prisoner.”

With her help, Rey changes her shirt to a dress of the color of the morning sky with long sleeves almost touching the floor. Light silk calms the skin like cool water, and, tying a belt, she feels herself a character of ancient legends about water nymphs that guarded ponds. Light shoes seem simply weightless comparing to her usual boots. And yet, unable to resist, she puts one small knife behind the bandage on her chest. Even if Rose notices this, she refrains from commenting.

After nearly falling stepping on the hem, Rey goes down the spiral staircase slowly and raising her skirts a little. Rose follows her, barely touching the steps with her shoes.

They pass an open gallery with thin carved columns accompanied by the glances of the courtiers in colorful coats. The news of the Prince’s guest has quickly scattered around the palace, and Rey feels not only curiosity but also frank bewilderment at her presence. She turns away and looks at the lush crowns of trees and the round and pointed roofs peering between them, entwined with ivy. Behind them, green meadows merge with the darkening sky.

A small staircase leads them to the garden. Rey has already admired endless flower fields, yellow, pink, purple or combining all colors at once; but the elves managed to rein in the wild flowers and retain their beauty. Now and in the following days she is pleased to walk past the falls of pink and white roses; thickets of bells and carpets of forget-me-not; snow-white thickets of daisies and dark blue cornflowers. Here and there, elegant forged benches hide in the streams of ivy and in the center of the garden, surrounded by fragrant trees with white flowers, is a small pond with a fountain. Behind them spreads a meadow beaten during endless dancing.

Now there are several elves playing musical instruments. Rey sits on a bench outside their field of vision and inhales a sweet smell.

“Jasmine,” Rose explains. Taking this opportunity, she flies above the ground to cling to the upper branches where butterflies flutter.

“I love all the flowers, but this will be my favorites,” Rey decides aloud, listening to the soft melody of the strings. Birds circle high in the sky.

“I wouldn’t be in a hurry to make such statements,” Rose smiles at her, peering out from behind the white petals. “Outside of the capital, you would see much more.”

Now Rey understands why the elves so zealously guard their world from outsiders. Why they themselves chose to become half-legends. Let someone like Teedos get here, and soon _everything_ will be destroyed.

She eats some more and falls asleep before Ben could fulfill his promise to visit her. And waking up in the early morning, she is able to appreciate the beauty of the dawn that paints the awakening city with delicate colors. A lush branch of jasmine appears in her bouquet, and Rey hastens to thank Rose when she comes shortly after breakfast.

“I didn’t bring anything,” the elf answers right away and blurs in a smile. “I just told His Highness how we spent the day yesterday.”

Rey suddenly feels warmth pouring through her chest. So he did come.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking a seat to the left of his mother, Ben listens to a report of a Bespin ambassador. King Lando Calrissian, a longtime friend of his father (they fought together against the mountain trolls), intends to come on a visit soon. He has a daughter, Jannah, but, fortunately, the relationship between their two kingdoms is quite strong without marriage. Ben and Jannah are good friends, but no more than that.

Then comes his maternal uncle’s messenger, Artoo, one of those intelligent blue and white pixies that inhabit the rainforests of Dagobah in the possessions of Duke Luke Organa Skywalker. Luke spends decades studying the writings in ancient elf temples, collecting legends and myths, seeking out new spells and ways to use plants, and thus provides invaluable assistance to other elves.

Skywalker in Elven means “dreamer”; it’s one of his grandfather's last names, and as a child, Ben used to want to add this to the names of his parents (Organa, “wisdom”, and Solo, “fearlessness”), but soon he changed his mind. Luke prefers to dream by his own rules and not to listen to the opinion of his no less curious nephew. Inborn defiance didn’t allow Ben to remain at his court for long, and he returned to Aldera where his parents and their counselors could handle things fine without him. So, Ben's life has turned into one of the elven poems. He used to spend it dancing and feasting, drawing and reading, and occasionally recalling his duties without feeling himself really necessary.

Now he decides to change that. He advises Artoo to remind the Duke that elf Yoda discovered the ability of the charmed lungwort to stop bleeds during the war with the Dooku tribe several centuries ago and resumes talking about the medicinal herbs of Aldera.

“We have prepared calculations for the lands’ governors, Lord Armitage, from which it is clear that the new price of herbs is more than fair,” he holds out a sheet of parchment.

Flapping his blue-grey wings, the minister accepts it with a nod and barely holds his breath.

“You can immediately pass all their questions to me,” Ben adds, and King Han’s severity can be sensed in his voice.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

With a glance at the downcast redheaded elf, the Prince taps his fingers on the arm of his chair. Leia exchanges meaningful glances with her husband.

“I suppose that's all for today, ladies and gentlemen.”

The counselors bow and fly away. Astrobee sits on Ben’s shoulder with a forget-me-not flower from the palace garden in his beak and bows his head. Ben picks up the flower and stands up.

“You were about to fly to the meadows near the Cloudshape Falls,” Han recalls, swaying his dark brown wings with golden dots.

“Yes, and I’ll definitely do it,” Ben nods. “Just want to make sure if any of the courtiers would like to accompany me.”

“Of course,” Leia smiles, whispering to her husband when their son can no longer hear her:

“I would also say hello to them.”

*

Ben hears a laugh flying over a jasmine tree and freezes. Sitting on a bench surrounded by Leia’s maids of honor, among whom his friends are lost, Rey tells them a story.

“...yes, Lord Finn, it was just a garbage. But the dwarves have chased me through Jakku Catacombs for several hours. They were sure that no one except them would be able to distinguish ordinary iron sheets from wheel disks of the carriages from the days of Jar Jar. Alas, I know how roses look like.” Rey grunts modestly and returns to what she holds in her hands.

She carves something on a wide wooden bracelet with a small knife and talks with the elves at the same time. Several days have passed since her appearance in Aldera, and Rey tries everything like a little curious pixie. She reads and draws until there is enough light to not to use candles, explores the palace garden and the library under the guidance of Lady Kaydel, and even visits the kitchen. She tells Ben all this in the evenings when he comes to inquire about her health in person. Ben doesn’t expect that over time he would like to spend more time with Rey. Suddenly, he begins to show her simple patterns for drawing and tells about the flowers and animals he saw in different parts of the elven lands.

“But most importantly, right in the middle of that maze, I came across a cave,” Rey raises her head, a soft smile appearing on her face. “There was a round window in the ceiling, through which the sun was shining, and flowers were growing right under it! They were elegant, white, star-like. I wanted to take them too, but then the dwarves would have seized me. I had to run further.”

The elves let out a common disappointed sigh.

“I don’t know such flowers,” Poe utters. “And what will our second muse of poetry and knowledge say? _The first one_ is now on the council with his parents.”

Rey laughs along with the others, nice dimples on her cheeks. Lady Kaydel grimaces.

“Perhaps you saw sand primrose? However, I wouldn’t say that they look like stars...”

Ben finally decides to join them. All the elves hastily bow before him.

“Your Highness.”

“Ben!” Rey exclaims excitedly and jumps up. Having met his surprised look, she gasps and quickly does a curtsy.

“I'm glad you're feeling well, Rey.” Ben can't help smiling. The rest giggles.

“That's right,” she says imitating the polite tone of Rose, which she uses when speaking to the Queen. “Today we have visited workshops in the north wing of the palace. Master Paige Tico gave me this bracelet, and I decided to decorate it.”

She shows Ben the thin shoots of flowers she managed to carve. In his opinion, they are far from the sophistication that distinguishes elven work, but Rey’s deep and slightly rough carving has its beauty too.

“I like it,” he says, and her eyes glitter joyfully. “But these are not the sand lilies you saw in Jakku Catacombs.”

Poe looks as if he has eaten bitter wormwood. The other elves laugh again.

“Lilies,” Rey repeats to remember a new word, grinning. “You really know everything, Your Highness.”

“Unfortunately, not,” he says.

Although Rey can still be nervous while finding herself in a large company of elves, she gradually gains confidence and literally _flourishes_. Rose is always there, and Ben is grateful to the gods who have sent Lady Tico (“understanding”) to their court. Rey couldn’t take the lilies from the catacombs with her, but _he_ was able to take her from Teedos.

He is about to talk about flying to the Cloudshape Falls. But not at all to Finn and Poe.

“Do your hands hurt from such work?” Ben asks, knowing her answer perfectly. Rey raises her eyebrows.

“Not a bit. Your herbs work wonders”.

The bandages have recently been removed from her hands and back.

“You won’t say more precisely,” he nods but cannot keep talking while she looks at him _like that_ – kindly and with sincere gratitude.

“Your Highness!” Poe intervenes and steps forward, knowing when it’s time to save him as always. “Unfortunately, I won’t be able to accompany you today. Family estate matters require my presence.”

Ben barely has time to open his mouth, but Rey looks behind him, suddenly pressing her hands to her chest and doing a courtesy so deep that her loose hair, in which thin braids are visible, fall to the ground.

He turns around. Surrendering to curiosity, his parents take the time to get outside the palace.

“Good afternoon,” Leia greets everyone. Her full skirt over snow-white trousers touch Ben's shoulder when she lands on the clearing. Nearby lands his father.

They nod to the courtiers and turn their attention to Rey, who clutches the bracelet in her fists as if seeking protection.

“We are pleased to finally meet you, Rey,” says Han, who has the same grin as Ben.

“And that you feel better,” Leia adds.

“I'm pleased too, Y-Your Majesties,” Rey swallows and squares her shoulders, dealing with fear. “I'm honored that you took the time to visit me.”

Rose did a good job, Ben thinks.

“We will be happy if you can join us at dinner tonight. Unfortunately, Prince Benjamin made it clear that you’ll miss the afternoon tea with maids of honor.”

Rey’s gaze, surprised and even sad, shifts to the helpless prince.

“Sorry, are we ahead of you?” Leia asks her son innocently. “I thought you told our guest that you wanted to show her the Cloudshape Falls.”

“Waterfalls?” Rey specifies interestedly and immediately presses her lips together.

“Yes, _you are_ , milady,” Ben says and hastily holds out his hand to Rey. “I want you to join me. Please.”

She looks hesitantly at his fingers, then into his eyes. For a couple of moments, fear fights with curiosity. Ben raises his eyebrows, as if asking _"Are you chickening out?"_

Under the eyes of the elves, she puts on a bracelet and decisively steps closer, throwing her hair on her shoulder. Ben takes her in his arms and she wraps her arms around his neck. He smells jasmine and rose water.

Throwing a last look at his parents, Ben takes to the air. Rey gasps and hides her face on his shoulder, so he quickly slows down.

“Accept my compliments, Your Majesty,” Poe says, stepping closer to the royal couple. “You have provided invaluable assistance to His Highness.”

“You did well too, Poe,” Leia smiles. She has known a young elf from the "reckless" Dameron family from the cradle. "I guess Ben is still lost in thoughts about the meeting."

“The kid would become an old lady waiting for him to say a word,” Han whispers in his wife’s ear, rising into the air. “Our son is ready to incur the wrath of a whole council but can’t say a few words to an ordinary person?”

*

Rey quickly deals with herself and even decides to raise her head from Ben’s shoulder. He flies high above green meadows, clutching her to his chest, so that she can feel his heartbeat. The wind beats in her face, rushes through her hair, filling the soul with unusual, crazy emotions. But Rey realizes she likes the feeling of flying and the soft sounds of the wings.

Being in his arms, she feels brave enough to look around. Aldera is beautiful – she has never seen so much green anywhere. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey notices Ben’s smile.

_And you wanted to deprive him of this?_

A couple of days ago, Ben told her the story of his father’s friend, Chewbacca, a wild elf from the Kashyyyk Swamps. He died many years ago, after a battle with particularly aggressive dwarves. They wounded him and cut off his wings. And although the servants tried to treat him, Chewbacca spent few remaining days of his life unconscious and not releasing from his hands a vessel with the ashes of furry dark brown wings. Ben saw that it was mostly swamp mud inside, but his family didn’t dissuade the poor elf. He went to Luke hoping to find a cure that could alleviate the suffering from such wounds, but failed. Only time and soothing herbs could hardly help.

“We’ll make sure everyone knows what happens when the elves get their wings cut off,” Ben told Rey at the end of their conversation. Her eyes were full of tears, and she thanked the heavens for not being agile and quick _enough_. Perhaps she really can help the elves.

“You’ll like it,” Ben says, slightly turning his face to her. The moles on his right cheek reminds her of a map of the starry sky.

“What?”

A river appears ahead, and soon Rey can see their large dark shadow flying over the blue surface and even feel the water’s coldness.

“Ben, are you...”

_Are you going to dive?_

He drops down more, quickly unleashes one hand, holding Rey with the other, touches the water with tips of his fingers, and then... splashes water at her before quickly gaining height. Rey squeaks in surprise, squeezing Ben's neck tighter. With fun bubbling in her chest, she can no longer hold back and laughs along with him.

“Calm down, or I'll drop you,” Ben warns, putting his hand on her elbow. Rey nods, clenching her fingers into fists, still smiling.

It turns out that the river leads to a cascade of waterfalls. Clouds of their great billowing spray rise above the sparkling lake surrounded by a meadow of bright red flowers. Ben lands on the shore and puts Rey on the ground. She staggers slightly on her trembling legs and sits down, trying to even her breathing and not taking her eyes off the endless rushing streams of water. It’s amazing. Mesmerizing and calming. She touches the stems and the petals of the bells enjoying their silky surface. The sun warms her back.

Ben folds his wings and walks slowly across the meadow quietly speaking in Elven. It’s a prayer to the spirits of nature for helping flowers grow, blossom, preserve vitality which then could help those who need it. His deep voice merges with the noise of the waterfalls, his eyes shine, and Rey with trepidation realizes whom she is watching. He’s the Prince of Aldera who was born long before her birth and owns extraordinary powers, ruling over nature far superior to those of his subjects. Kind and beautiful. Her friend. She thinks she can look at him for ages.

Rey has always believed the loneliness protects her - from betrayal, loss and pain. In truth, no one has tried to dissuade her. Teedo's world revolves around the concepts of loot and money, and she was already on the verge of losing herself there. But only _on the verge_.

Meanwhile, Ben takes to the air, reaching out for the flowers and continuing to whisper, ask, persuade. The meadow seems to be blown, although there is no wind, and the bells cover Rey's knees. Moving his eyebrows together, the elf flies a little further, and she watches his movements resting her head in her hands. Her whole past life seems like a dream, with only blisters on her fingers and a slight tingling on the skin turning pink in place of burns proving it was real.

Finally, he sits down beside her, and they both look at the waterfalls and the swirling snow-white foam. Their conversation begins out of nowhere. Ben tells a little more about his life with his uncle: he wanted to do history and research with him, but Luke didn’t want to listen to someone else's opinion. About his parents’ embarrassment when he reappeared in the palace and they had used to spend all their time and energy on meetings, documents and guard parades, in which Ben is still not very interested. How Finn, whose last name speaks for itself, and Poe became his friends and companions for the feasts and dances with other elves.

“I was afraid to feel lonely again and began to forget that the world is much more complicated. Nobody has reminded of this – until recently,” Ben grins slightly.

“You said that not everything was lost for you,” Rey lets the thin edges of her tunic slip between her fingers. “For me now, too, everything is different.”

She tells him a little more about her life with Teedos, remembering the little old woman, Maz Kanata, who was their legend and could climb into any gap in her youth. She raised Rey, taught her how to mend her clothes and braid her hair. But Maz died far too early, and those who promised to take care of the girl also left her soon.

“I lived there because... I got used to it? Because I thought that one day I would meet someone from my family who had survived the fire? And, in fact,” she touches the carvings on the bracelet, “Teedos gave me a lot. Enough food and money to survive. An opportunity to travel as far as the eye could see, though not always safely. Protection from other gangs – after all, until recently, I used to be useful. For someone like me, this is enough.”

“For who?”

“I told you when we met,” Rey turns away from the waterfalls. “I’m nothing.”

“But not to me,” Ben objects. “Everything you tell about your adventures, everything you do,” he points to the bracelet, “matters.”

Rey reaches out her hand to pick a straw of grass hidden between the bells and accidentally touches his wing. It feels like soft warm glass. Ben shivers – the elves rarely touch each other's wings – and looks at her.

“May I?” Rey asks quietly, not moving her hand away. He nods slowly.

Rey runs her fingers along the delicate turquoise scales and golden lines that divide his wings into parts like fine stained glass. They spread, giving her more space to study. She thinks she touches a piece of sky. She recalls that, according to legend, the first elves received wings reaching for the sky from the top of Mount Coruscant.

“Tell me, Ben,” Rey asks what she wanted for so long without looking up, “have you ever touched the clouds?”

His wings curve slightly under her arm.

“One day, Poe, Finn and I returned from the feast at Bazin Netal’s estate and decided to fly through the clouds,” Ben sounds as if awakening from a dream. “We soaked to the skin and were barely able to land properly. Clouds are just shreds of fog full of dew. Why do you think Poe is so strange?”

Rey giggles and, leaving his wings, raises her head to the sky to look at white, palaces-like clouds. Surprisingly, his answer doesn’t upset her.

*

Ben studies her face. Long brown hair is cast in gold, and the same sparks are hidden in the depths of her green eyes that resemble transparent emeralds. The freckles on her face seem like traces of stars under her tan skin. To him, Rey is a map of the starry sky.

“What?”

It turns out that he says the last words out loud. Rey looks at him questioningly, tilting her head to her shoulder.

He is a little over a hundred years old. He has read almost the entire library, all poems praising the beauty of elves, the strength of their courage and love. But only now, looking at the girl with whom the gods brought him, he fully realizes what is said there. A strange, unfamiliar feeling awakes inside, crushing everything in its path with a warm wave. His wings remember her touch and already miss it. He knows Rey too little even by human standards, but it seems like they have known each other for centuries. Centuries that she _doesn’t have_ and never will.

Receiving no respond, Rey sighs and bites her lip. As if in a dream, Ben watches her twist a straw of grass in her face.

“I think we should go back. The King and the Queen are waiting for me for dinner.”

*

Rey doesn’t understand what happened to Ben. He carries her back, holding as if she can crumble into pieces right in the air or completely disappear. His face remains thoughtful, even sad. Does he regret taking her with him? Or that he let her touch his wings? Or that he trusted her? No one has ever trusted Rey his secrets, and she didn’t expect the elf himself to do otherwise.

They know each other too little even by human standards, but her feelings for Ben are special. Of course, the fact that he is _an elf_ is important, but she doesn’t feel anything like this in the presence of Rose, Finn, or Poe, although she spends more time with them and even gives advice during their comic sword fights. Each time Ben appears, she cannot help smiling and an unfamiliar lightness appears inside her. And although the debt still hangs on her soul, she feels _safe_ around him.

In the evenings, Rey tells him with admiration about her impressions of the library, the garden, the palace itself full of flowers, singing birds, and butterflies. Part of her continues to remind that soon all this will become just a painful memory. But another one that has awakened in Aldera after healing burns believes it’ll be worth it. Life gives her a chance to experience something wonderful, and she is not going to miss it.

“Thank you,” Rey says, when he lowers her feet to the floor on the balcony and is about to fly away immediately. She manages to catch him over the edge of his shirt and even causes a smile. “For everything. Especially for morning strawberries.”

Ben often brings her not only flowers and paper, but also something tasty. Perhaps, today he is just tired. Rey decides that she shouldn’t waste time and give him one gift in return.

After a while, changing her tunic and pants to a green dress, she heads toward the royal chambers on the way showed by Rose. She’s almost there when she notices three elves – maid of honor Amilyn Holdo, Lady Arna Fazma who commands the palace guards, and Lord Armitage Hux. They speak Elven, which Rey slowly, _very slowly_ begins to understand. One word makes her tense – _Vader_.

A puppet, a doll. A toy. Hearing Ben's name makes Rey clench her fists under her long sleeves. Their quick glances in her direction – Amilyn’s is pensive and Arna’s and Armitage’s are arrogant – tell her the rest. She gives a kind nod and quickens her pace.

Of course, not everyone appreciates the noble gesture of the Prince who saved the life of an ordinary scavenger. What is more, they don’t understand why she wasn’t thrown out the day she woke up, but was left in the palace. For some, Rey is a temporary fun of the bored revelers led by Ben, a pet like Astrobee or King Han’s falcon, Threepio. Rey is pricked by the thought that she has been trying to drive away for a long time: all the elves, who have become her kind of friends, will live much longer after her death, and one day they will simply forget her. And perhaps Ben will too.

Rey is used to insults, but _this_ causes severe pain in her chest. Ben is the reason why she allowed herself to be vulnerable and trust someone other than herself for the first time in forever. Previously, she would consider this a weakness, but now she feels a surge of strength. The weeks spent in Aldera gave so many wonderful memories that they will be enough for the whole human life.

The pages open the doors of the royal dining room. A bright room twined with white roses looks directly onto the Lake Country that disappears into the sunny fog of the horizon.

Rey does a curtsy.

“Your Majesty, Your Majesty, Your Highness.”

King Han and Queen Leia, along with Ben, stand on the threshold of the balcony. Rey notices that he is still out of sorts and maybe needs some more time. But his parents warmly greet her and invite her to the table.

The food is delicious as always, but Rey doesn't pay attention to it. Ben still doesn’t look in her direction and goes easy on blackberry wine. Leia and Han take turns asking her about her stay in Aldera and where she has been to before and what she has seen.

“Of course!” Han exclaims in response to Rey's story about a whole battlefield near the Juran Mountains where some Teedos still dig up dwarfish and elven armor. “The war with the Knights of Ren was long and fierce. My detachment came down off the Falcon Mountains and joined the army of Queen Leia, and only after that we managed to achieve supremacy. She and I commanded...”

“Excuse me,” the Queen politely inserts in his speech, “but at that moment _I_ commanded everyone. You were the general of the Free Elves.”

“And you almost killed me when we first met,” Han adds with a smile. “That’s when I realized I fell in love.”

Rey laughs. Ben chokes, nearly spilling wine on the tablecloth, and mutters something in Elven.

 _“A living poem,”_ Leia translates for Rey. “Our son is a romantic.”

The romantic’s eyes close, and he pours himself more wine.

“I hope this is not all you can say about me.”

“Fortunately, no. Lately, you have been helping us a lot, ” Han admits. “I wish we had worked together before.”

Ben grunts and drains the glass. Rey remembers how he told her about his dreams and his desire to be of value, and decides that it’s time for her to speak too.

“Your Majesties,” she says politely, putting down her cutlery. “I’m infinitely grateful to you for your hospitality and help. Your healers saved my life. Prince Benjamin,” she finally makes Ben look at her, “especially I’ll always be grateful to _you_. Here I found something important that I’ll never forget.”

He forces a smile and stares back into his glass. Leia shoots him a worried look and turns back to Rey.

“But now I feel much better and I cannot abuse your kindness. I’m ready to help as much as I can in the palace or beyond.”

“Rey,” Ben begins, but she continues.

“If you don’t need my help, then I’ll leave you as soon as...” she glances bravely at the King and the Queen, “…soon as you say so.”

Ben's hand grips his fork. Han and Leia look at each other.

“Does anything here bother you?” the Queen asks. Rey shakes her head.

“Just the opposite, Your Majesty. That’s why I consider it my duty...”

“Didn't I already ask you to not to talk about duty?” Ben intervenes sharply. “I didn’t save you in order to make demands later.”

“I know,” Rey tries to look into his eyes, but he turns away again, muttering something under his breath. “But I'm not used to sit around. And even though I can never compare with the elves in the art of making jewelry or carving, I’m well able to look for things and fix broken ones. If... you have something here that breaks.”

“Perhaps Luke would be glad to get help in his search for...” Han starts after thinking a bit.

“NO,” Ben growls. “He only listens to himself, even when it comes to simple digging.”

“You haven’t seen him for a very long time, Ben,” Leia tells softly. “Luke...”

“...is one of the most prominent representatives of the royal dynasty. But he will not order Rey around until my word here means anything!”

Ben turns the glass in his hands at such a speed that Rey is afraid its leg will break off.

“What if I help _you_?” she asks to calm him down. “I know the lands near the Juran Mountains and I can tell you what herbs and when are most needed. For many years I have lived amongst rob... Teedos and I know the history of almost all wars. I can fight and understand your language a little.”

“A little” means just a few words, but Rey is trying very hard.

“I know you. Don't try to sell yourself,” he mutters.

“Ben!” his father exclaims. Rey flinches, and Ben finally looks her in the eye. He chews his lips and sits back on a stool.

“Give me time to think. Will you?”

“Yes,” she nods, surprised at the desperation in his gaze. Maybe she still can cheer him up.

“I... I’ve brought something for tonight.”

Rey pulls a folded sheet of parchment from her dress pocket.

“I remembered one story that was told to me years ago and asked Rose to translate it,” she hands it to Ben. “I hope you’ll like it.”

He carefully picks up the sheet, as if afraid that it can bite him.

" _The Tale of the Gold Necklace_."

“This is one of few decent stories I learned from Teedos,” Rey honestly admits. “Nana Maz told me.”

“Read to us, Ben,” the queen commands. “I love to hear you read aloud.”

They move from the table to comfortable poufs with pillows of meadow herbs. Ben sits a little to the side, putting one leg forward and resting his elbow on it. Rey squeezes her palms between her knees, a little worried.

“Once upon a time…”

This is a common fairy tale that should teach a little girl to stay strong – especially when it comes to treasure hunting. Knowing the story by heart, Rey easily retold it Rose.

The tale was about a poor girl who lived with her father in a distant village. Once, after a walk in a flower meadow, she sat down to rest in the shade of trees and fell asleep. She had a dream about a beautiful young man who was delighted with her beauty but didn’t dare to wake her up and was in a hurry somewhere. He left her his gold necklace with two carved little dice as a pendant. It was a promise that one day he would find her again – the girl from his dreams. Waking up, she was surprised to see the same necklace in her hand. She was waiting for her stranger and often went for a walk to the sea, because she remembered the smell of salt water. People laughed at her, but she still continued to come to the shore, touched the water with her fingers and asked to protect the owner of the necklace and bring him back to her. She didn’t allow her father to sell the necklace and took care of it, examining every tiny scratch on the dice and imagining where that man could go. Her father found her a rich groom but she refused to get married, continuing to wait and hope. And one day, when everyone around had already put up with her madness, a large beautiful ship appeared on the horizon – with sails of the color of the morning sky and golden ropes. The captain was the same young man, brave and kind, who was finally able to return to the one that was waiting for him. The girl and her father boarded to go with him to his distant and beautiful country.

“ _At last, I found the one I’ve been looking for all these years_ ,” Ben's deep voice reads the final lines slowly and with feeling, “ _and I will never part with her again. Let the whole world know that I have found my love.”_

Here is where Rose, who was very touched, wrote _Amidala_ , and Rey feels her blood rush to her cheeks. She always said that she just needs to believe – since that girl was able to wait for her captain, then it will be possible for her to find a real treasure in the rough. But now, listening to Ben, who utters that beautiful word and looks at her, she finally understands what _else_ this fairy tale is about. The world around shrinks to his broad-shouldered figure and mesmerizing wings. His glowing eyes. They cannot stop looking at each other, and Rey's heart is filled with warmth. And also fear.

“It's just wonderful, Rey,” the Queen thanks, getting her out of oblivion. “I’ll surely add this story to my library. Are you sure you don’t have any more?”

“I ... I’ll try to remember.”

She painfully squeezes the edges of the pouf and orders her heart: _stop, stop, stop..._

“I hope you don’t mind if we read this tale at tomorrow's holiday of Moon and Sun?” the King asks. “I'm sure the courtiers will like it, and you’ll have to tell us more.”

“Yes, of course,” Rey smiles and stands up, hiding her trembling fingers behind her back. Now she is ready to agree with anything.

“Did you like it, Ben?” The Queen calls out to her son.

“A very good story, Rey,” he answers quietly, folding the sheet of parchment.

The beating of her heart vibrates in her ears.

“I’ll go to my room, if you will excuse me, Your Majesty,” Rey says quickly. “Thank you for a wonderful evening. I’ll walk around and admire the frescoes in the hall.”

She blurts out the last sentence after noticing that the Queen is ready to ask Ben to accompany her. He looks like Rey is a flame that calls to him but is followed by death. And she is afraid to even imagine what will happen if they touch each other again.

Rey gets to her room at an almost-run, forgetting about the frescoes. Her quick steps follow the rhythm of one phrase:

_You-love-him, you-love him..._

Every touch, every look and every laugh, all of their conversations, light and difficult, are the flowers that someone has put together in a beautiful garden. And Rey needed to hear a children's fairy tale in order to understand what awaits her there.

As if in a fog, she locks the door and sinks onto the bed. Her heart is going to jump out of her chest. She looks back at the bouquet, to which he again added a sprig of jasmine, and feels that she’s crying.

Rey barely knows what it feels like to be a true friend, and then suddenly she is in love. What is more, he loves her back. Perhaps Ben understood everything a little earlier and now thinks about how quickly she will grow old and die, while he will live with his heart broken.

Rey closes her eyes, remembering the feeling of flying in his arms, and wipes her wet cheeks.

She needs to prepare. Tomorrow, after the feast, the royal court will have fun, and she will leave. The sooner they end all this, the better.

*

Ben returns to the palace in the morning. Showing up at another feast at Bazin Netal’s estate at night, he left after the first dance and flew away to the Cloudshape Falls. Walking all night among the red bells, he twisted the dart pulling from vile Watto’s thick neck in his fingers. Shortly before the appearance of morning dew, some flowers are already glistened - with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

The hours before the start of the holiday of Moon and Sun fly imperceptibly. Seems that someone really wants to get Rey closer to the time of her runaway. In the morning, she barely touches her food and wraps the remaining breakfast meal in one of the silk towels she hides in her bag. Having caught herself thinking how much it will be possible to ask for the towel, she shivers in disgust and goes to find out if help is needed in the palace garden. She helps decorate trees and tables with flower garlands and puts out cutlery together with maids. Monotonous and simple work helps distract from sad thoughts.

Since the Queen invited her in person, a new dress was prepared for Rey. It’s light and beautiful, made of several layers of fabric of the color of jasmine petals. It covers her healed hands and back like a weightless wave. Rey allows Rose to twist her long hair into bundles and make a complex hairstyle decorated with wildflowers. After that Rey helps Rose herself.

“You’re so beautiful,” the elf smiles, looking at their reflections in the mirror. “As if born to be here.”

Rey's blood runs cold: after all, elves’ honesty has its flaws.

“The Queen let me read your tale,” Rose says. “Prince Benjamin said he wanted to listen to it that time.”

_Well, of course._

“Good.” Rey closes her eyes for a moment, holding on with all her might. She can’t believe that recently she worried about losing her beautiful dresses.

She decides to hide her bag near one of the far entrances to the garden so as not to waste time. Before leaving her bright room forever, Rey writes a note in a clumsy handwriting (significantly improved thanks to Ben, though).

_“... I thank you again for your help and shelter. Yesterday I didn’t want to make Prince Benjamin feel obligated to find me a place at your court, and I apologize for my persistence. Aldera will always be a strong and prosperous kingdom. I swear that I will forever keep everything I’ve learned here a secret and will protect it as the most precious treasure of my life. ”_

Towards evening, the meadow near the garden is filled with music. Elves from all around begin to slowly fly to the sounds of flutes, pipes, lyres, and mandolins of court musicians. Rey's eyes are flashed with colorful wings and richly decorated outfits, soft laughter ringing in her ears. She sits quietly in the shadow of the jasmine tree holding a plate of bread, cheese and fruit on her lap and forcing herself to eat. She will need strength.

At a time when daylight finally gives way to the evening, candles are lit everywhere. Like the fluff of dandelions, couples and groups of elves rise in the air, swirl, fly higher and drop to the ground, moving in a bizarre rhythm and singing sacred songs. Rey sees Poe and Finn slowly dancing with each other until Kaydel joins them and makes move faster. Rose, winking at Rey, circles around embarrassed Lord Hux – Rey is ready to swear he almost let out a tear when Rose read Rey’s tale. The King was right – everyone liked it, and Rey was given a polite applause.

The King and the Queen, beautiful and perfect next to each other, fly out of an endless circle above the meadow and sit on the thrones Rey has decorated with flowers today. Ben's throne is empty – Rey saw him showing up very late, when the fun is in full swing, and joining the motley and loudest group. His snow-white clothes merge with yellow, scarlet and purple ones, his head doesn’t turn away from the stars in the clear sky. If he notices her quietly looking at him from the shadows, he doesn’t let it show.

Astrobee eats crumbs left on her plate. Rey suddenly realizes that she has been looking at Ben, remembering the days when she thought he was just a friend, for too long. The rumble of voices becomes louder. The celebration reaches its peak, and the elves are spinning faster and faster, fed by the smells of berry wines and a sense of their own infinity. She decides it’s time.

Slowly backing behind the tree, Rey turns and quickly walks to the place where her things are hidden. She has to pass the hills of bush roses and islands of cornflowers. Soon she sees a willow growing next to a small pond not far from the kitchen aisle. Her bag lies under a stone bench. The soft rustle of leaves is the only sound around. Suddenly, an eagle owl hoots somewhere nearby, as if singing along to the elves far away.

She barely has time to crouch on the grass when a familiar deep voice comes from behind:

“I thought you appreciate our hospitality.”

No matter how hard Rey tries to control herself, she feels her heart rate accelerate again. Licking her dry lips, she clenches her fists and turns around.

Ben stands here, casually leaning against a willow’s trunk, arms crossed over his chest, his wet shirt straining against his muscles.

“I really do,” she responds, trying to make her voice sound strong. “But I don’t want to take advantage of it for longer than necessary.”

“Yesterday I asked you to give me time,” his face is impassive, but his eyes flash across her face, as if trying to remember every inch of it. Rey frowns, not letting herself relax. “And you promised. You don’t want to stay in Aldera so much that you decided to run away under cover of night?”

Rey gasps – with resentment, anger, guilt. Ben slowly straightens and takes a step forward.

“I... I left a note. It’s for the best, and you know it,” she says sharply.

“Tell me,” another step. His voice orders, but there’s _a plea_ in his eyes. “Then tell me why you even remembered this tale of _Amidala_. Why you flew with me and...”

His wings rise up and fall sharply. Rey remembers touching them and helplessly gasps for air. She must lie to him about her feelings - for his sake. But he would never believe, even if she could tell lies. He knows her too well.

“That fairy tale supported me while I was looking for something valuable to exchange for food and money!” her lips quiver. “I never thought that I could fall in love with someone like that girl did. And especially that someone would love me in return! If I knew how it would end, then...”

“Then what?” Ben gets even closer and now towers over her. Rey can’t make herself move.

“Enough,” she asks, not taking her eyes off his face. The moon is so bright that it is light as during the day, and Ben's eyes change color from brown to dark golden. Now he stands so close she feels his breath. “I'm not a toy. I... I will die, Ben, sooner than you can imagine. And I won’t let you spend the rest of your life mourning me like Chewbacca mourned his wings! I want you to live!”

His eyes are bright with unshed tears, but he doesn’t touch her. Doesn’t try to stop. Rey is free to turn around and leave, but she still stays, scolding herself for her weakness.

“It seems to be too late to think about it,” Ben says laughing hoarsely. “It usually takes elves a few years to fall in love, but, like my father, I'm a romantic.”

“Ben...”

It’s all she can manage.

Her hand gets lost in his wide palm. Rey is sure that those elves who remain in the meadow can hear the beat of her heart.

“Unlike many of my fellows, I remember about death. As well as that it is always preceded by life. Do you remember the stories Rose read to you? The poems taught me something. And the one thing is,” he wipes a tear from her cheek, “if you are afraid of losing someone, you shouldn’t waste a minute of eternity.”

And before Rey could stop him, Ben covers her lips with his own. Everything around fades. He is the one real thing in the world, big and warm, and he smells sweetly with his sweat and flowers and fruits from the feast.

Rey has never kissed before, but now she wants to stay here for ever. Closing her eyes and parting her lips, she wraps her arms around Ben's neck and presses him tightly against her as if their lives depend on it. One day they will really lose each other. But now she doesn’t want to think about how and when this will happen.

He responds to her embrace with such passion that his wings almost take them both off the ground. Then they relax, surrounding them like a shiny silky cocoon. One of his hands is tangled in a lush hairstyle of hers, the other one goes down to her neck, making Rey shiver. Ben touches the thin fabric on her back and suddenly freezes.

Rey pulls away to meet his bewildered look, feeling how his fingers continue to touch her shoulder blades. Wings fall and reveal their faces to the moonlight.

“Ben, what is it?” she touches his cheek, but he doesn't seem to hear.

“The healers cured your burns.”

“Yes,” Rey confirms with dismay, raising her eyebrows. Can elves get sick after kissing a mortal?

“And you don't feel pain?”

“No,” she tries to free herself, but he holds her tight. “What's the matter?”

“This is it,” he carefully puts her hand behind her back and makes her touch her shoulder blades, where there have recently been burns. Or rather, two small tubercles under skin which she hasn’t paid attention to before. Rey feels cold.

“What is it?” her voice trembles – from fear, anxiety, _suspicion_. “Your potions?”

“We'll find out now,” Ben grabs her in his arms. “I have never seen this in adults.”

Rey sees the same fear in his eyes. But it slowly gives way to hope ...

King Han, Queen Leia, Ben, and healer Harter Kalonia gather in her room. Rey lies on her stomach with her dress undid on the back, clutching Ben's hand: to see better, the healer holds a candle above her, and he doesn’t let her panic.

“Incredible,” the elf repeats. “Just unbelievable... at her age...”

“What does it mean?” Ben cuts her off abruptly. Judging by his voice, he is on the verge of panic too. His dark eyes move from her back to her face, his fingers clenching her hand almost painfully.

“Our herbs cured the burns. The skin on her back became healthy again, and this made possible...” Rey understands that the healer turns to the King and the Queen. “She is having wings growing.”

Stunned, Ben freezes. His hand is limp, and Rey has no strength to hold it. She feels as if she got punch to the gut, goose bumps running down her back – where there is really a slight weight now. She tries to say a word, but only a low moan breaks from her lips.

“How is this possible?” the Queen asks sternly. “People don’t grow wings. In ancient times, one man, King Palpatine, tried to master the magic of elves, but nothing came of it. To stop his terrible experiences, my parents started a war in which all the races of Alderaan participated."

Rey remembers the creepy torture tongs found by Teedos and the knives too thin to cut meat or be used to fight. Tears come to her eyes.

“Shh, shh,” Ben whispers, hearing her sobs.

“People have no wings,” King Han confirms. “But half-bloods...”

“Half-bloods?” Ben repeats. The others gasp quietly.

Rey feel her head spin. This is all unrealistic. This is a dream. She drank too much wine. Or maybe all this time she was delirious, wallowing somewhere on the rocks near the Baliss Ridge. She is not a monster, but she can’t be the daughter of an elf either. It is simply not possible.

Ben ties the ribbons on her back and carefully helps her sit down. Rey curls up, catching the sympathetic and surprised looks of the elves crowding around her and feels like a mouse in front of a wild cat's nose. Ben, very pale, takes her hand.

“In the past, some elves preferred to live on their own,” the King explains. “They went beyond the borders of our lands, settled under the same roof with people, adopted their habits. Where I come from, there were legends about half-blood Obi-Wan Kenobi who lived for several centuries and was one of the most talented warriors. But personally, I always doubted – not even all elves are able to have children...”

“I know that many loners used to live in the lands of Niima,” Queen Leia adds. “It’s not far from the Juran Mountains. Many years ago there was a severe fire; we saw smoke even from here. The forest and several houses burned to the ground. It could be arson or an absurd accident.”

“Teedos found me there in the burnt ruins,” Rey says hoarsely, regaining her ability to speak. “I was very young.”

“Do you remember the faces or names of your parents?”

Rey shakes her head, feeling herself trembling again.

“Only fire and screams.”

“Our wings begin to grow in childhood,” the healer says. “I think Rey’s burns were serious enough to stop this process for many years. But now she’s healthy, so...”

“But I don’t have pointy ears!” Rey stubbornly exclaims, resisting the possibility of a miracle to the end. “Or the same beauty. Or the ability to speak to flowers, or...”

Ben turns her toward him, silencing her.

“And here you are wrong. I have never seen a cut sprig of jasmine blooming for so long,” he declares, looking at her tenderly. It’s clear that he is ready to argue not only about this point of hers.

“You inherited some features of your elf parent,” his mother notes. “Judging by the stories, you are much stronger than an ordinary person in your years and life conditions. I'm not sure about immortality, but... you look too young for someone who suffered a fire almost thirty years ago.”

“And you are really beautiful,” King Han adds, winking at her and Ben who still cups her cheek with his hand.

“When Queen Padmé Naberrie Skywalker gave birth to me and then to Luke, this was also called a miracle. Why should we not believe in half-bloods?” the Queen concludes.

Rey hugs herself on the shoulders, trying to imagine what it feels like to push yourself off the ground and instead of falling _fly_ , spin in a dance above the grass, rush across the surface of the river touching the blue water – with your own wings.

“What should I do next?” she asks the healer, getting used to the idea that she can stay in Aldera. Perhaps she will even live long enough to...

“Just wait,” she smiles softly, still looking surprised. “I will monitor your condition. I think that, to finally grow, your wings will need several peaceful and calm years. And then you will learn to fly, like all children here.”

Rey gasps and bites her lip. And still, she won’t be herself if she stops now and forgets about the risk.

“But what if my wings are tiny? Like those of Astrobee?” she looks confusedly at Ben and the royal couple. Even in her own eyes, she would look ridiculous.

The King and the Queen exchange glances. Ben laughs, leaning his head back, and the tips of his wings gently touch Rey’s cheeks.

“I will be your wings. And when your own grow after all, I will teach you to fly.”

_Her own wings._

_Amidala._ At last, this word cannot cause fear inside Rey. Turns out it also carries a promise of happiness. Hope.

Her fingers twist with Ben’s.

“Now I feel offended,” she complains to him without noticing everyone else quietly moving toward the exit to leave them alone. “I spoke to flowers so many times, asking to heal my wounds – and I never felt anything special.”

“A simple request is not enough,” Ben strokes her hand with his thumb. “You need a teacher for this too.”

“Have you got time, Your Highness?” Rey asks with mock shyness, leaning back on the pillows.

Ben reaches out and kisses her, slower and softer than before. Rubbing his cheek against her cheek, he touches her hair again and pulls out several hairpins at once. His wings flatter, caressed by Rey's fingers, and pressing a kissing to her collarbone, Ben loops his arms around her waist and lifts her a little up in the air. 

“I was going to ask you to stay with me earlier, in the garden," he whispers in her ear. "We have all the time in the world.”

*

The first rays of the sun penetrate through the stained-glass doors that separate the balcony from the royal chambers, leaving colorful patterns on the stone floor and approaching the green walls. If Rey took the time to turn around, she would notice a resemblance between them and a map of the sky. But she looks at Ben.

The tip of his wing tickles her shoulder while fingers stroke her cheek. Golden brown eyes don’t leave her face, as if studying a rare flower. Rey slowly runs her hand over his tangled curls and touches the pointy yet soft tip of his ear.

“Your desire to make me stay in Aldera knows no bounds, Prince Benjamin.”

“I had to act decisively. Now it would be difficult to catch you.”

She laughs softly and reaches out to kiss him. Ben smells the same way as in their first meeting – with roses and strawberries, or rather, strawberry wine that flowed like a river at the wedding feast. Rey’s legs and arms are still a little sore from dancing, but in his arms she immediately forgets about it.

When the elf (and the half elf) lungs lack air, Ben hides his face on her neck, feeling the heartbeat under his fingers almost as fast as it has been tonight.

“How about a morning walk, _Amidala_? Aldera daisies...”

“I know. Don't look for a reason, Ben.”

Rey climbs out of bed and puts on a robe over her thin nightgown. Her long hair is put in three fluffy buns. Ben decides to stay in his pants, grinning in response to her meaningful look.

“I already married you, _Amidala,_ ” she reminds him before taking his hand.

Opening the doors wide, the Prince and the Princess of Aldera go out to meet the morning sun. Golden and turquoise wings shine. Ben slowly takes to the air, taking Rey with him. The appearance of her wings created a firestorm of shock in the palaces both here and in Dagobah, and their present appearance is called a true miracle, _Grimtaash_. Rey’s wings are slightly darker than Ben's; they are of a light purple color surrounded by blue. Their snow-white edges sparkle, as if studded with diamonds. Her wings are strong and beautiful.

Rey rushes forward, but Ben pulls her to him. Perhaps someday after his kisses, she will no longer feel dizzy during the flight.

His fingers glide along her waist to the base of the wings, fluttered by a soft touch. Holding back a moan, Rey seriously thinks about postponing the walk.

“Will you give me a head start, Your Highness?” Ben whispers with a smile in her parted lips and takes off, flying like a lightning bolt above the palace garden.

Rey gasps and chases after him.

Not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! You can find me on Twitter as @dyadskyberheart. Come say hi :)
> 
> P.S. My headcanon is Poe saying "They fly now" when Rey and Ben take to the air together for the first time.


End file.
